Fan:Tentomon (DCS)
|in-training=Mochimon |rookie='Tentomon' |champion=Kabuterimon |ultimate=AtlasKabuterimon }} Tentomon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Tentomon is the first partner to an adult DigiDestined named Kevin Harmon. Description Tentomon does not the share the curiosity and intelligence of his human partner, but is always ready to anything to help Kevin gather information for the younger DigiDestined. Attacks *'Petit Thunder': Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Tentomon met Kevin for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Mochimon, and Digivolved into Tentomon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. When the other Partner Digimon were sent into the Digital World with their human partners by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears, Tentomon remained in the human world with Kevin. Tentomon helped Kevin explain things about the Digimon and the Digital World to the FBI agents and the parents of the children. When a Digi-Gate opened to allow Kevin to go into the Digital World, Tentomon followed him and they ended up into the Village of Beginnings. Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon for the first time to try to help the others to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Tentmon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow the evil tyrant Devimon and his forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Tentomon was part of the team that fought against Andromon and Teddymon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Tentomon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. Tentomon himself lived with Kevin and his family. Digimon: Network Battles Tentomon had been on Kevin's side for eight months. He was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Tentomon does not participate into the battle against Shellmon or the DigiShadow, but along with Garurumon he tries to stop SkullGreymon's rampage. They failed, but SkullGreymon soon ran out of energy and De-Digivolved into Koromon. Tentomon later accompanied Kevin into the Server Continent with Troy, Agumon, and Kevin's second partner Upamon who soon digivolved into Armadimon. When captured by Etemon and his minions, Tentomon Digivolved was about just about to fight. But the sound waves from Etemon's electric guitar forced him to De-Digivolve. In the final battle, Tentomon witnessed how Magnamon destroyed a Composition Digimon Chimairamon and how MetalGreymon (Agumon's true Ultimate form) and WereGarurumon managed to defeat Etemon. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Tentomon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. He and Piyomon had learned to Digivolve into Ultimate Level as well. As AtlasKabuterimon and Garudamon, they helped the DigiDestined to defeat Mammon. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Tentomon was there to fight. He defeated one of the two Devidramon, but was no match for Vamdemon himself. In Paris, he fought as AtlasKabuterimon against Vamdemon's minions. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Tentomon is easily defeated by them. After evacuating Los Angeles, Tentomon and Armadimon help Kevin to try to calm down the arguing between Troy and Seamus. But when Seamus and Gabumon are tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon in order to punish them for their arrogance, Tentomon is one of the Digimon who feel powerless to stop it. He, however, tries to prevent anyone else falling down to their level. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Kevin, Tentomon and Armadimon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Tentomon fights as AtlasKabuterimon against Scorpiomon and then the Scubamon. The battle ends when WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Tentomon is with Kevin, when they attempt to infect the security system of Machinedramon's bunker base with a virus they created. After Machinedramon was defeated, Tentomon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until he joins Kevin and Armadimon to co-lead a team with Edmund and Patamon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by WickedTeddymon in Moscow. While Shakoukimon faces WickedTeddymon, Tentomon Digivolves into AtlasKabuterimon to help to fight against the Menacemon. After WickedTeddymon's death, they travel into Los Angeles to help the others to defeat Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon, however, restores them to full power and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Tentomon's power and destroyed Kevin's Digivice and the Crest of Knowledge in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Tentomon and Armadimon were forced to be separated from Kevin because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Tentomon and Armadimon were reunited with Kevin after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon